boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
1980s
The following events occurred in the 1980s: 1980 * Zira Miranda Grover is elected as the Senator for Arizona, something she calls "a crucial step to her plans". 1980 - 1981 * After spending several months on this post, she leaves Dennis DeConcini in charge and began convincing the people to vote her the first woman President. Having reengaged on the campaign trail, Zira, while advising DeConcini in the meantime, advocates increasing production of raw minerals and fuel from the United States, and increases the military power to better dominate worldwide shipping and expansive trade. She attempts to legalize weed, but her attempts fail and the bill is never passed. 1981 * Marina's adopted family slips into debt. Growing tired of financial trouble, Bertha Tubbs soon becomes a heavy alcoholic. * Refusing to admit his mistakes, Bucky Tubbs begins to blame Marina for their problems, reasoning that the additional expenses required for her upbringing had forced them into debt, with his gambling only a side effect to the problems she had caused. He begins to act colder and harsher towards her, believing his own lies. Despite the irrationality of these statements, Bertha does nothing to deter her husband. These changes leave Marina shaken, as her parents had never been really close to her, but they had never been cruel before. 1982 * Zira begins starring in a late-night comedy show. * Bucky Tubbs forces Marina to work for several nearby businesses, saying it's the time she started paying her fair share. Her young age impedes her from making much, and Bucky continues to gamble. 1983 * Zira is voted President of the United States of America, working alongside Fobble President Jimmy Carter, becoming the youngest to serve. In the meantime, her opponent and Carter's, Gerald Ford, die in a mysterious "accident". * Bucky berates Marina one night for their continued financial stress, accusing her of holding out on him. She meekly mutters that his gambling is also part of the problem. Enraged, he smacks her hard across the face, beginning a pattern of physical abuse. 1984 Pre-June * Stellan Howard, Zira's chief architect, commissions the Gemotre and her fleet of vans. June * Zira's throne is heavily technologically advanced by mechanics based on designs she had created years ago. Zira, due to her tremendous mass, plants herself on her throne, never rising from it, even to walk since it reclined, taking her around her Palace and to the Gemotre. * After her seating, Zira makes a treaty with the U.S. Government, compromising their authority for good and confirming that nothing can be sold without her approval. * While Zira wears the same clothes she wore as President, they grow tighter and tighter as she gains considerable weight. Eventually, she wears it around her chest, which showcases her expanding abdomen. July * After several weeks as Empress, Zira orders her guards to find a means to acquire new robes of state for her. August * Upon receiving them, she ordered her guards to acquire fifty young male adolescents to be trained as her bodyguards. The guards storm into five different states of America, where they successfully capture the children. * Zira has them trained at Rhode Island Academy. Unknown month * Marina, who has been working day and night to 'pay off her debts,' has her meals lightened by Bucky, blaming her large appetite for their continued debt. 1985 * Stellan Howard, Zira's chief architect, designs additions to Zira's Palace in Arizona, focusing on the dungeons. Howard provides Zira with almost everything she wants, making the palace function as both a stately manor and fortress; however, he fails to provide adequate space for Zira's personalized servants, leaving the existing dungeons intact for them to lounge in to cover up for this. Infuriated, Zira has Howard killed immediately. * Marina's eleventh birthday: Marina and Bucky and Bertha Tubbs lose their house, leading to Marina being beaten once again. * Moving into a small apartment, Marina is now only treated as a servant. For the next two years, she works from dawn til dusk, surviving on less and less food. 1987 * In the middle of the night, Marina sneaks out of her home and journeys to the nearest city. Finding the airport, she quickly locates a government ship. She then sees two men leave the ship, leaving the hatch open. Seeing her opportunity, she quickly goes into the open hatch and enters the ship. As she hides in the engine room, the pilots come back on. To her relief, they start the ship and she realizes she is free at last. * Marina falls in with a small group of pirates. * The Learning Center is founded. 1989 * During a particularly bad drought in Arizona, Zira begins collecting a hefty water tax from local farmers. This earns her thugs an unpleasant encounter with Bladepoint, who had conveniently encountered Leslie Amadeus. When Amadeus attempts to steal the thugs' collections for the day, they threaten to kill her, but Bladepoint cuts them down. * Most displeased with her loss of tax revenue, Zira hires the bounty hunter Blue Garantan to track down and identify the Sheriff. Births * Bruce * Rebecca * Trudy * Yolanda Gogan Deaths 1985 * Stellan Howard Notes and references 1980s